


Introduction

by Luna_Roe



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Devrim Kay - Freeform, Devrim Kay deserves some love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fallen, He's the best sniper brit, I suck at tags, I want to have tea with Devrim, Love, Memory, Sniper - Freeform, sniper's blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe
Summary: They had known each other for quite some time now. But it wasn't until today that they were properly introduced.
Relationships: Devrim Kay/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all,
> 
> I just can't help myself. I've got a ton of stories on hiatus and others currently ongoing. But here I am writing about the best brit in Destiny! I love Devrim and wish he had a larger part in the game.  
> Well, I hope you guys enjoy some of the Devrim love here.
> 
> Love,  
> Luna

~~

It wasn’t a mystery why he used the old, crumbling church as his sniper’s blind. Perfect vantage point with just enough cover. The enemy couldn’t get to him. He either took them out before they knew he was there, or he used the pistol tucked to his side on the off chance that an enemy made it to him. But what most didn’t know was that there was another reason he chose his spot. He could see where the Guardians would land, their Ghosts phasing them in. That landing zone was visible – just barley – and his spot allowed him to keep an eye out for a _specific_ Guardian.

Now, if anyone were to ask Devrim if he felt anything for the Guardians his answer would be that he was grateful for their help – at best. And he was grateful. When Gaul destroyed their tower and took the Light away from the Guardians, he saw the elite be faced with mortality and that was when he met the one person that made his life a little bit better. The one Guardian that made life better for the mere mortals that the Guardians swore to protect. He met her one fateful day and has watched for her ever since.

Today it was raining, the chill sticking to his bones as he watched – yet again – for a certain Guardian. The ominous clouds reminded him of the day he almost lost his Guardian. The day, before she reclaimed the Traveler for everyone, that the enemy managed to get a lucky shot at her. Devrim lost his mind for a moment when he saw the blood and Guardian hit the ground. The way her body crumpled into a heap in a growing puddle of her own blood enraged him. How dare the Fallen do such a thing!

But the Guardians had their Light back. They were immortal once more. And much like on that day, her Ghost phased her into the landing zone all Guardians used. She immediately came running towards his church. She popped a few shots at stray Fallen and Cabal that roamed the area before ducking into the building to climb to his position.

It was late and not many Guardians were around. He typically would call it a day by now, but he knew she would be coming. When she made it up to him, they were all alone and she just watched him take shot after shot at the enemy. After five minutes his rifle stayed silent – there were no more enemies. He sighed before setting his rifle to the side and sat himself down. The Guardian had sat down when she arrived and was just smiling softly at him.

There was something about the amount of trust she placed in him to remove her helmet around him. The impact of that trust, what it implicated, was not lost on him. She trusted him with her life. She knew that if he sat down, they were safe. Her brown eyes bore into his soul. Every now and then, if he looked closely, he could swear there were golden flecks in her deep pools of chocolate. It was as if there was an unexplored galaxy hidden in her eyes.

“What can I do for you, Guardian?” Devrim asked, starting their usual banter.

She smirked, those beautiful pools of brown dancing with amusements, before replying, “I remember.” That was all she said. He knew what she meant.

_She had gone down – hard. There was blood pooling around her as he rushed from his spot out in the open. The bodies of the enemies were strewn about the place, carnage from his rage. He grabbed her, her Ghost working as fast as the little machine could to heal her and rushed back to the safety of the church. Only once they were safely all the way up in his sniper’s blind, did he take her helmet off._

_With a smirk, revealing her bloodstained teeth, she choked out, “Don’t worry Devrim. I can’t die yet. Haven’t remembered my name.”_

“Do you now? Want to share?” He asked, excited for her – genuinely.

With a proud smile, and a bit of coyness shining in her eyes, the Guardian stuck her hand out to him. They shook hands as she proudly introduced herself, “Devrim, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Erin.”

He stood, pulling her to her feet, and then closed the gap between them. His arms wrapped around her, hands resting on the small of her back. She giggled, just like she always did when he pulled her close. With a soft kiss to her lips he whispered, “The pleasure is mine, Erin.”

~~


End file.
